


In This World

by Domino2303



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Character, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino2303/pseuds/Domino2303
Summary: The opening of Hazbin Hotel was not exactly as expected, or maybe it was, but not in that way. This will lead to some conflicts and problems, the best problems.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 5





	In This World

It was probably an absurd and immature idea, I was pretty sure that nobody would come after what happened a few minutes ago. He already imagined his name in all the newspapers and media, "The princess of hell hits and burns a reporter" or other shits. He will not deny that he felt good, he felt superior, as if the true Charlotte Magne had presented himself in full, but it was the second time he had a fight with Katie KillJoy. Could that give him more fame?

He heard the door knock for the fourth time.

—I said I'm fine!—He threw the newspaper near the wall and his eyes took that reddish color, immediately corrected his attitude. — You don't have to worry guys. I'm fine.

—Ah good. —The arachnid-looking one took it lightly, relaxing his shoulders and turning to leave. Vaggie grabbed him by the shoulder. —What? He said it was fine.—The white-haired one looked frighteningly at him, Angel sighed, abruptly removing his arm.

—Charlie, if you want to be alone I understand, take your time.—Do not hesitate to look for us when you feel better. —He didn't hear any response, and with a feeling of sadness he left there.

The feeling that Charlie was punishing herself for what happened overwhelmed her. Charlie could be a kind, affectionate and especially innocent girl, but she could easily get angry if it was her friends or anything she really appreciated.

When they came down, they saw the figure of such a guy on the couch, maybe it was his imagination. When he was going down, but surprisingly he didn't have that smile that characterized him a lot, he looked at Angel to check it, only to see him with a frown.

—That was a tremendous fiasco! Don't you think so?— Both were scared to see him behind them, gathering them in a rare hug. — Well, it was not a true "welcome" but I am sure that at the same time that will bring many looks towards the hotel. He laughed, Vaggie pushed him away.

—At least if you're going to bother with your crap jokes, you could ask for Charlie.— She then went to her room with Angel Dust who couldn't stand the attention she was accumulating.

That seemed to reach him right in his cold heart, for his smile diminished as soon as they both disappeared.

It shouldn't be like that, he tried to force a smile but only got a grimace. It was not their fault that they were so sensitive, it was not their fault that this reporter had appeared out of nowhere.

It wasn't good for those feelings things, he was quite clear. But leaving the cheerful blonde alone in her room was not a good thing to say, she was delicate as a rose, a rose with thorns.

Was he impressed when he threw her out of making fun of her? Definitely yes, I did not expect it, and ignorantly thought I would never do that. More or less, when he saw her on TV, fight a clean fist with Katie KillJoy. But not to burn almost everyone there, Miss Magne was full of surprises, that was a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> It's soooo short I know, for the next chapter it will be longer, this is my first time writing about these two, I didn't resist shipping them as soon as I saw Alastor interact with Charlie.
> 
> This is not my first language, so I have a hard time doing all this. Remember that this is only the prologue. 
> 
> We read later. 💕


End file.
